ISOC: The Beginning
by Rasengan22
Summary: It Started Over Coffee sidefic. Two weeks into their relationship, Sasuke is as smitten as ever. As a man who never gave romance a chance, he's now ready to let himself experience happiness. Even more important, is learning to provide that happiness to someone else despite occasional insecurities and fears. SasuNaruSasu. Fluff. Written for outa1.


**Coffee timeline** : The week following the events of It Started Over Coffee.

A/N: Written for Outa1 on tumblr, who requested something Coffee, from the beginning, Sasuke's POV, and inspired by The Smiths' "Asleep".

* * *

"What are you doin'?" Naruto, toweling off his hair, walked into Sasuke's bedroom. He had beads of water dripping down his chest and only a towel wrapped about his waist.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, the OCD side of him wanting to gently scold the blond man for dripping all over his bedroom carpet—while the very _gay_ side of him wanted to ogle and then ravage his new boyfriend. But, not wanting to come off too strong (especially after embarrassing himself by asking Naruto to think about moving in with him after only a week of knowing one another), he decided to contain that insatiable urge he always had to _maul_ Naruto, and… simply ignore him. At least until, as predicted, Naruto came over to where Sasuke sat at his desk, on the computer, and poked him in his shoulder blade until Sasuke acknowledged him.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning down the volume on his MacBook. "Did you say something?"

"Tch." Naruto stood right next to him, staring at the computer screen. Sasuke had been using some musical production software that allowed him to create songs for piano or keyboard.

He took in Naruto's fresh scent, nostrils flaring slightly. Naruto had no qualms with using up Sasuke's toiletries, but he had to admit he'd come to love having the smell of his body wash all over Naruto's body. Perhaps it was prosaic, but he liked when Naruto smelled like him.

"Should I leave you be?" Naruto asked, setting a hand on his shoulder.

Sasuke turned to him and, settling a hand on Naruto's waist, pulled him in between his legs. Naruto placed his hands on both of Sasuke's shoulders.

"No." Fondly, he looked up at Naruto. "It's something for work, but I can be done."

"No need to stop on my account," Naruto offered, and Sasuke felt a flutter in his stomach because he knew Naruto meant it. It showed all over his face.

In these moments, Sasuke knew exactly what he had in Naruto, and while it's essentially what had drawn him to the blond in the first place, it could also be terribly frightening. As someone who was used to running away from relationships with men, or relationships in general, Sasuke wanted to be with Naruto, but also struggled with the possibility that, one day, Naruto might realize Sasuke wasn't good enough for him or Sasuke would let him down.

From the first day they met, Sasuke understood Naruto was someone who would give himself completely to their partner. Naruto loved with his whole being (even if they hadn't yet exchanged those words and Sasuke admitting to himself that he already _felt_ so strongly was difficult to face), but Sasuke had no relationship experience to offer. In a way, it was like applying for a job without having worked any jobs previously. Would people normally take such risks on another? He wouldn't have, but Naruto was different. Naruto was like the sun to him, often almost too bright to handle and yet he craved the warmth. He didn't want to take it all for himself, he simply wanted to bask in it, and it did seem that being with Naruto was bringing out the best in him.

If they'd met years ago, things would've turned out differently, but Sasuke was ready and Naruto made him feel as if he deserved to be happy… finally. And Sasuke, despite his fears and anxiety at times, wanted to be able to make Naruto happy, as well. He wanted to live up to the expectations Naruto seemed to have of him. Basically, he _didn't_ want to let himself fuck this up.

While Naruto smiled at him and played with Sasuke's hair, the song he'd uploaded into the program played in the background, an older song by The Smiths. Although it was often painful to recollect his high school years, he'd once played this song with his old band. That time seemed long ago, like a life that belonged to a someone else. A more innocent person. Would Naruto have preferred him like that, or, as he'd told Naruto last week, would Naruto think he wasn't anything more than a stuck up brat with a penchant for punk attire? Often, he wondered what Naruto was like as a teenager. He'd heard a few stories from Kiba the other night, which led him to believe that, aside from Naruto's rebellious stage following his mother's death, he'd been a kid with a good heart. Ah, and here he was thinking too much. When had anyone ever made him think as much as he had in the past two weeks of knowing Naruto?

"I know this song," Naruto said softly, after Sasuke had closed his eyes, lulled by Naruto's gently moving fingers that tangled and twisted in his hair. "You really like The Smiths, huh?"

"I do." Sasuke set his other hand on Naruto's left hip.

"You hungry?"

"I'm fine," he answered, not wanting to move anyway. Or, not wanting Naruto to at least.

"I'm kinda hungry."

"Would you like me to make you something?" He asked, trailing a thumb across the top of Naruto's waist. It was difficult not to rip this towel off of him. He'd just blown Naruto before his shower, too, and yet Sasuke wanted to do it again. Had his sex drive always been this high?

 _No_. Especially not in wanting to give someone else pleasure. The sex was already addicting. He could watch Naruto come all night and be completely satisfied.

"I could eat your ass," Naruto replied.

Sasuke smirked. "I thought you were watching your carbs."

"Heh." Naruto laughed, forcing a smile out of Sasuke. "The only thing that's gonna get fat from eatin' your ass is my _cock_."

"Very clever," he said, cracking open his eyes to watch Naruto's face. He loved the little dimples that appeared if Naruto smiled wide enough, the way his eyes crinkled.

Tenderly, Naruto held Sasuke's cheek in his hand, other arm falling to his side.

"You're really good lookin'," Naruto told him. "I mean, _really_. Who would've guessed I'd ever say that about another man, y'know? But, God… you are so… " The blond's blue eyes shifted back and forth as Naruto searched for the right words. "...Your mom must've been a _babe_."

Sasuke snorted, the comment entirely unexpected and yet he should've expected as much since Naruto always continued to surprise him.

"Is that why you find me attractive?" He covered Naruto's hands with his. "Because, in my face, you see a MILF?"

Naruto barked out a laugh; he laughed so hard he hunched over and held onto his stomach. Sasuke, under his touch, could feel the way his abdomen quivered with the force of it. Making Naruto laugh was such a thrill that Sasuke found himself purposely showing off his wit. It was hard to admit that to himself, but he couldn't deny it. Although, he would try.

"No. I was only complimentin' your mother. Nothin' about you, to me, is feminine." He cupped Sasuke's other cheek, holding his face in both hands. Sasuke felt under scrutiny.

"No?"

Naruto shook his head. "Nah. I think you're manly as fuck."

"Even when I take it up the ass?"

"Especially then," Naruto replied, sincerely.

That fluttering from before traveled from his stomach to his chest. He became aware that he was pursing his lips. It made Naruto frown apparently, and he began rubbing a thumb across Sasuke's lower lip, attempting to gauge his change in demeanor.

"Did I say somethin' wrong?"

Sasuke's grip slipped to Naruto's wrist. "No. Something good."

"Heh." Naruto's smile returned once reassured. "You sure you don't want me to make you anything?"

"Maybe I'll have some tea. I'll join you in the kitchen while you cook."

"Cook?" Naruto made a face. "I was just gonna heat up a Hot Pocket."

Sasuke groaned. "I'll make you something. Even mac 'n' cheese is better than that processed garbage."

"Then why did you buy me two boxes the other day?"

Sasuke flushed at the implications. Shit. Of course Naruto would call him out, and by the way the blond was looking at him so smugly, he knew it, too.

He decided to be honest as it always got the best reaction out of Naruto.

"I knew you like them," he said. "So, I thought it would be good to have something you like to eat for when you come over."

Naruto's eyes brightened; he almost felt as if he was wiggling between Sasuke's arms.

"Good answer."

Leaning down, Naruto moved in for a soft kiss, and, tilting his head, Sasuke deepened it in response. He gripped at Naruto's waist, holding him tight and in place. The stirring of sparks ignited inside him like a slow burning fire. The kiss lasted a while. It was tender and affectionate. It was the kind of kiss that made Sasuke forget about everything outside of this person. There was no work, no terrible teenage trauma, no lost and wandering, self-destructive New York phase. There was just this moment and a potential future that could be filled with so much…

So long as he didn't screw up.

And so, he held on… eventually rising to his feet so that he could take Naruto into his arms, feel his body pressed against his, run fingers through blond hair, take in his boyfriend's scent.

"I…," he started to say between kisses, then nipped at Naruto's bottom lip, "I want…"

"What do you want?" Naruto murmured, arms slipping about Sasuke's waist.

"So much," he breathed, kissing him again. He pushed his tongue between Naruto's lips, opening his mouth wide to him, excited when Naruto kissed back just as eagerly.

If he didn't stop soon, he really would be doing all he could to have Naruto coming the entirety of the evening, into the late hours. Until Naruto begged him to stop. This sensation, this _warmth_ in his veins caused by another being, it was too much. So much better than any drug he'd ever had in his system. It was addicting, thrilling. Did Naruto feel it, too?

"Naruto," he said.

"Mm?"

When they stopped, they were still in each other's arms, Naruto's nose pressed to his neck. The warmth of the other man's breath on his skin kept him anchored to reality. Otherwise, he might've floated off as easily as a balloon in the hands of a child.

 _Giddy_. He felt giddy, and that's a word he would never use to describe himself aloud.

Naruto pressed a kiss to the side of his neck, and Sasuke hugged him tightly.

"Sing me to sleep," he sang quietly, not immediately realizing it. "Sing me to sleep…"

Naruto nudged him, underneath his jaw, almost like a puppy. Sasuke held him close, feeling a surge of protectiveness he couldn't explain.

"Love your voice," Naruto whispered. "Sound so good…"

"It's nothing special," he replied, closing eyes as Naruto placed more kisses to his throat. He let his hands fall to Naruto's forearms, squeezing them. "Let me make you something."

"Mmkay." Naruto kissed at the corners of his mouth, his cheeks and, tilting Sasuke's head down, at his temples and eyelids.

It was strange because whenever Naruto did this, Sasuke's emotions felt as if they would surface. It was a tenderness he wasn't used to at all. It recalled feelings of security and love from his childhood. It was too much, and it required all of his restraint to keep those feelings at bay, so that he wouldn't cry. So that Naruto wouldn't see him as weak or fragile.

For Naruto, he wanted to be strong. For himself, he wanted to learn how to be strong for real.

Naruto made him want to be a better person, and no one had ever made him feel that way. This remarkable person in his arms, who's allowed Sasuke to enter his life.

It was overwhelming. He wanted to share it all with Naruto, but it was still difficult.

"Come on," he said, disentangling himself from Naruto's arms only to grab for his hand.

"At least let me put on some shorts first."

Oh, right.

"Are you really so uncoordinated you need two hands for that?" He teased.

"Asshole."

Naruto held onto his hand while they walked to the dresser and he picked out a pair of boxers, which he did slide into using only one hand.

"Can't you just admit you wanna hold my hand?"

Once he had on his shorts, Sasuke pulled him out into the hallway. Ollie shot out of the second bedroom the minute they passed the open door, nearly causing Naruto to trip over the cat.

"Dammit, Ollie!" Naruto cried, leading Sasuke to smirk triumphantly.

"Told you that you're uncoordinated."

"Oh, shut up you." Naruto bumped into him.

"Hn."

While they were walking, he managed to steal a kiss from Naruto's lips. Naruto smiled at him, and Sasuke was struck by how happy he looked. To be with him. Naruto was happy with him.

If it wouldn't have given him away, he would've clutched at his chest. It felt like it would explode.

"You make the tea while I make you a quesadilla?"

"Oh, fuck yeah. That sounds good. You make the best quesadillas, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tried not to let the compliment go to his head, though he was inwardly pleased.

Inside the kitchen, they went about their tasks, not that Naruto's was especially hard. Sasuke had him sit at the stools so that any oil from the pan didn't burn Naruto. He should've given him time to put on a shirt, too. When the kettle went off, Sasuke moved it to the island counter. That way Naruto could safely pour it into a mug and drop in one of the green tea bags.

While Sasuke cooked, they chatted about a lot of different things. Naruto talked about work and other random things. He'd ask Sasuke a lot of questions, too, and they talked for the entirety of time it took for him to make Naruto his chicken quesadilla and then watch him eat it.

Following Naruto's snack, they returned to the bedroom and, like on the first night Naruto was over, the blond read a book on the bed while Sasuke completed his work. Sasuke, after shutting off his laptop, went to perform his usual nightly skincare routine. Once he was done, he put on a pair of boxer briefs and got under the covers. Naruto appeared to be asleep at first, but the instant Sasuke rolled onto his side, Naruto shifted close and pressed up against his back.

"I missed you, little spoon," Naruto sing-songed.

"Didn't I tell you once?" He asked. "There's nothing _little_ about my spoon."

"Doesn't my ass know it." Naruto chuckled. "G'night, Sasuke. Thanks for the quesadilla."

"My pleasure. You can make breakfast in the morning."

"I hope you like cereal."

"How about an omelet?"

"I think I can handle that, so long as you make me that tea-latte thing I like."

"Mm, I think I can handle that," he replied, pushing back against Naruto.

Naruto's hold around his waist tightened, and he pressed his lips to Sasuke's shoulder.

"Thanks for sharin' with me about your day earlier," Naruto said. "I always like to hear you talk about work, what you do all day. M'gonna have to visit you there soon. If it's okay."

Oh, God. He would love that. Shit. He could show Naruto off to the office. _Hnn_.

"You just thought somethin' dirty, didn't you?" Naruto asked, voice muffled as he spoke into the back of Sasuke's head, while nuzzling his hair and the nape of his neck.

"When it comes to you. I'm always thinking dirty thoughts."

"Heh. Same. Anyway," Naruto's hand pressed flat to Sasuke's stomach. "Thanks for sharin'."

"Thanks for listening," he said. "Goodnight, Naruto."

"Mm. Goodnight, Sasuke. Sweet dreams."


End file.
